


I Will Never Stop When it Comes to You

by comicfanperson



Series: JNPR and friends [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Hurt Nora Valkyrie, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamorous Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie, Protective lovers, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicfanperson/pseuds/comicfanperson
Summary: Nora is hurt on a mission, Jaune and Ren don't take it very well.(Nora is injured, Jaune and Ren are panicked, and they work it out. Also a lil Pyrrha angst)
Relationships: Jaune Arc & Lie Ren, Jaune Arc & Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc & Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos & Oscar Pine
Series: JNPR and friends [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632898
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	I Will Never Stop When it Comes to You

**Author's Note:**

> oh shit heres another one!   
> ive decided to post my tumbr on here so if u want to make requests in my ask box u can. its: @optimisticfruitcup  
>  im sick rn so i should be pumping these out fairly fast bc i get really bored when im sick. also, im starting to get a feel for the world and the plotline and everything so i might post things that have an actual plot??? idk dont take my word for it  
> enjoy pls <3

“Stupid, stupid,  _ stupid, _ ” Jaune muttered, pressing down a little too hard on the wound on Nora’s stomach. “You just  _ had  _ to jump in front of that thing-”

“Well at least I managed to kill it,” she argued, a sharp gasp escaping her when Ren replaced the gauze with a thick pad of ice.

Jaune grit his teeth, angry and scared and all he could think about was losing someone  _ else _ -

But he pushed past it, because what mattered right now was helping her. He closed his eyes, hand still pressed over the wound, a prayer on his lips as he loaned his own aura to hers. So she could recover. So they would never have to lose her. 

Jaune looked over at Ren, Ren who was crying and probably scared and mad-

Gods, they had had a long day.

“Hey, Ren?” Nora croaked out, a mischievous gleam in her eyes, a reassurance that she was alright, that they would make it, “It’s just a cut, I’m okay.”

“Nora-”

“No, listen to me. I’m okay,  _ we’re _ okay.”

Ren nodded, firm and small but he got the message. He pulled her hand to his lips, kissed her knuckles and cried into her exposed skin. Jaune squeezed his own eyes tight at the sight, a deep sense of longing pulling at his soul, but it was comforting at this point. He was content in the knowledge that he could protect his team, that he could help the two people in his life that he would sacrifice anything for. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Ren, who gathered Jaune and Nora into his arms, pressing kisses against each of their foreheads. 

“We almost  _ lost  _ you-” Ren sobbed, clutching his teammates in a way that spoke volumes about every emotion he was feeling in that moment.

“But you didn’t,” she sighed against him, “You won’t get rid of me that easy.”

“Don’t you even dare joke about that,” Jaune scolded her, “It's way,  _ way  _ too soon.”

Ren nodded in agreement, loosening his grip, allowing them to lean back so Jaune could focus on restoring Nora’s aura. 

“She’s ok, right?” Ruby asked, standing close to them, watching with big and worried eyes.

“I’m  _ perfect _ ,” Nora responded easily, “Hey, Ren, you should totally make celebratory pancakes when we get back.”

He rolled his eyes, but there was that relieved smile on his lips still. The plane shuddered a bit, and he saw the way Jaune gripped Nora just a bit tighter, but she didn’t say anything. She knew just how her teammates were feeling right now, she would definitely be freaking out if either of them were in her position. 

“Prepare for landing,” Maria Calavera called out, and both teams braced themselves as it landed as smoothly as it could into the clearing.

“Good work everyone!” Ruby said, but it was obviously aimed more towards JNR. “We’ll do even better next time around, I just know it.”

Everyone gave their own form of agreement, but it wasn’t as exciting as Ruby had hoped for. She understood though, JNR had had a hard mission, and so had her own team.

“Do you want me to get Pyrrha?” Ruby asked Jaune quietly, leaning over his shoulder to see the progress made on Nora’s wound. 

“We should be able to make it home ourselves,” Jaune said.

“I could have Blake or Yang drive you, if you want?”

“We’ll be alright, Ruby,” Ren said, a certain finality in his tone. 

“Okay, but text me when you get home? And every hour until you fall asleep?”

Ren bit back a chuckle, “Of course.” He glanced over at Nora, and saw she was already dozing off. It made him uncomfortable, that wasn’t like her, but he knew that she was just drained. Ren gently picked Nora up into a bridal carry, while Jaune kept a steadying hand on Ren's back. It was unnecessary, but comforting.

They walked slowly out of the plane, the moon glistening onto their skin, the air crisp and relaxing, the stars a gentle reminder of their place in the world. They walked along the smooth path out of the clearing, the trees unbearably familiar and every single cobblestone holding some kind of nostalgic memory. JNR made it into the parking lot with ease, watching as Team RWBY climbed into their own car, no doubt going to Mcdonald’s before they went home. 

Maria and Qrow passed by JNR as they went to go home too. The huntsman gave them a look though, before going to his car. A look that said  _ You better stay safe _ . Jaune gave a look of his own in return, this one said  _ We always are  _ (even if that wasn’t a completely true statement).

Jaune opened up the backseat door for Ren and Nora, so they could cuddle together while he drove them the short distance home. 

The drive was nearly silent, it would’ve been eerie to anyone else, but for JNR it was familiar and comfortable and  _ home. _ There were basically no other cars on the old back road, and Jaune didn’t even realize how late it was until he glanced down at the clock that blinked  _ 2:33  _ at him. Pyrrha was going to be worried out of her mind, they were supposed to be home three hours ago. 

What was worse was that she had begged them to let her go with, but they had said no. Jaune had kind of benched her, but he was so so scared of losing her again so soon after getting her back that he couldn’t really justify her request.

She was going to be pissed. 

He pulled into the driveway, and put the car and in park and turned off the engine with a tense breath. The front door swung open at the same the backseat door did. Pyrrha came rushing out as Ren pulled Nora out of the car and back into a bridal carry. 

“Is she ok?” Pyrrha whispered, fear and anxiety in her voice.

“Just asleep,” Ren whispered back, “We’ll explain in a bit.”

Once Jaune was out of the car too, Pyrrha enveloped him in a huge hug.

“Pyrrha, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have-”

“No, that talk is for later. I’m just glad you’re alright.”

Jaune and Pyrrha followed Ren and Nora into the house, and Ren immediately took Nora upstairs. Jaune and Pyrrha grabbed some bottles of water, granola bars, ice packs, and heat pads to take upstairs with them. 

As the two went to their bedroom, Jaune saw that Oscar’s room door was open, everything in the room dimly lit by the nightlight they put in there a few months ago. The young teen seemed peacefully asleep, and Jaune couldn't help but be glad something had gone right that night. 

  
  


“You didn’t have trouble putting him to bed, did you?” he asked her.

“Not at all, he wore himself out pretty early on,” Pyrrha told him, and they joined Ren and Nora in their shared bedroom.

The two were already curled up on the giant bed, shoes and socks and gloves and gauntlets removed, but not much else. Nora was snoring against Ren’s chest, and Ren was clearly already passed out. Jaune removed his armor and boots, while Jean set their stuff on the nightstands. The two crawled into bed on either side of their partners. 

There would be so much to deal with tomorrow, but for now they could rest. They could just enjoy being together. As a team. As a family.


End file.
